Revived
by Kuro4242
Summary: After death there was supposed to be nothing a state of nothingness as you stayed in a void for all of eternity; however, Gods are fickle beings and twenty beings are brought back once more. Pic not mine!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of it's characters it all belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

Opening his eyes Itachi looked around and found he could see nothing, analyzing the situation the last thing he remembered was undoing the reanimation jutsu and coming back to the land of the dead. However, that did not explain his current situation where he was conscious

"Itachi you are currently between life and death as we speak, I have chosen you for your valor and loyalty to the ninja way as such you shall be reincarnated in the ninja world once more as well as many other powerful ninja... for a game for the gods so to speak." A voice said from the darkness, the voice sounded old and wise but it had a certain gentleness to it. "Who might you be?" Itachi asked politely as the person had to him.

"I am Amaterasu, I have chosen you so that you can represent me in the Ninja Games." She replied with a light tone before continuing, "In these games twenty gods are chosen for the right to become ruler over the heavens for the next 1000 years. In order to avoid destruction the human realm we select dead ninja to bring back to life to fight in our stead. Of course the participants will get to live after the games; however, we do not know what world the games will take place in." Itachi absorbed the information very quickly, "Do I have a choice in the matter in whether or not I wish to partake in these games?" Itachi asked.

"I'm afraid not dear Itachi." As soon as she has finished her words the darkness started to disappear and before Itachi was a beautiful garden. The garden had a little pond with an overhanging tree, if one looked inside the pond they would see two koi fish. All around the were flowers of every kind imaginable begonias, roses, tulips, hydrangeas, etc. He then saw a porch and there sat one of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen before, she wore a simple orange kimono that flowed around where she sat. Her skin was like porcelain unblemished and without a single fault, her face shaped like a heart and small, and finally her hair oh how beautiful her hair was it flowed like silk and even then that was not enough to describe her oh so beautiful hair. It was styled in a hime cut and was onyx in color.

"Ah I see the process has been completed. Welcome back to life Itachi." her face betrayed nothing as she watched him gloss over her and their surroundings. Expressing nothing as he was trained he quickly noticed how clear the world was, as if his near blindness was nothing but a passing thought.

"Did you fix my sight and illness?" Itachi asked noticing how the usual pain in his lungs was no longer there nor was his vision problems. Amaterasu simply nodded and explained, "We wished to make it so that those who had a weakened body could still participate fairly along with the fact those of the Uchiha clan were granted an eternal mangekyou sharingan so that their eyesight does not blur during the competition, and everyone has a 19 year old body which should be free of health problems."

"I see, might I ask how you gave us these eternal sharingans? Is it not only attainable through an eye transfer with a close family member?" Itachi asked, unless the dead gave it to them he knew of no other way to get the eternal sharingan.

Amaterasu looked at him as if she were deciding to answer or not and finally after 5 minutes of silence she spoke, "Itachi gods cannot lie, we cannot say such foul things so before we can even spew lies our body stops us from even speaking. Your father decided to give you his eyes, as for any other Uchiha we will do the same thing regarding their family members." She stated although she had not answered where they got the eyes, from her explanation he put the pieces together.

'Allowed grave robbing…This also means I will have to face other Uchihas possibly...' Itachi thought before the goddess stood and signaled for him to follow her. Leading him through the halls of her estate, Itachi saw there were seemingly no servants in the estate in comparison from what one might expect from the house of a deity, hundred of servants and a large castle all for themselves that they rarely used.

She led him through her estate showing him the different rooms and their functions as well as ones he was not allowed to enter. Her tour had ended when she led him to a large room with two large paintings on the black walls. One picture of was of the Chinese mountains west of the elemental nations and the other was a Chinese dragon that was flying to the sun the last wall was plain black and at the corner of the wall sat a desk and bookshelf. The floor was made up of tatami mats and there lay a futon with blue covers.

Other than that the room was generally empty, "This is where you will stay for the year until it is time for the Ninja games. Every day you are to meet me in the garden at five in the morning so that I can train you personally. I expect good things from you Itachi, you may rest now." Amaterasu shut the door behind her as she made her leave.

Looking through his closet he found many sets of Anbu clothing and dark yukatas. 'It appears like she has everything ready for me for the next year...' He chose a dark blue yukata before going to the desk and choosing a book to read something he had very little time for when he was in the akatsuki. The book was a simple one about a boy and his adventures to different worlds gathering friends in each new world. Itachi smiled at the naivete and the innocence of the boy who just helped a deluded old man who seemed to be crying out for ghost long dead in the story. Not long after reading most of the book darkness took over as he fell asleep.

* * *

 _In the dream:_

 _"Itachi! Do you want some dango? I just bought some for my mom earlier." She smiled at him like she always did as she invited him to eat at their usual spot at the lake. Of course he knew about her feelings for him but she wasn't obsessive or pushy like his other fangirls and with that in mind he nodded to join her and his favorite treat._

 _"So, Itachi what missions have you been on lately? Oh but your an Anbu so you can't tell...hmm oh how is Sasuke?" she asked "He's surpassed all the other kids his age, I'm sure he will be a great ninja one day." Itachi replied with a small smile thinking about Sasuke._

 _"Ah it must be nice having a little sibling right? You probably taught him everything he knows, but ya know Itachi you can't always coddle him he won't be your little brother forever." Biting into the dango she continued, "Everybody's gotta grow in their own way and their own experiences not just based off on another's right?" Itachi thought about it and saw her point and saw what her point was. "But what if he makes a fatal mistake that could've been avoided if he just listened to me instead? And what if that mistake could kill him?" Itachi stated worriedly._

 _"Ahhhh you worry too much Itachi! If that really does happen he just has to learn how to overcome the situation and turn it to his favor, besides if he lives through it will it not make him a stronger smarter person?" She said reassuringly and smiling at him._

 _"I suppose that would be good for him..." Itachi slowly relented with as a small smile made its way onto his face._

 _"Ah! Itachi you smiled!" The girl exclaimed happily. She always seemed happy with the world no matter what happened to her, her jovial smile was always on her face when she was with him._

 _He had spent the rest of the day talking to her although it was more of her talking and he sometimes gave her his input on some matter or another, before they knew it the light of the sun gave way to the dusk of night, time had always seemed to fly away when he was with her. They bid each other good bye as they would not likely see each other for a long time due to his missions._

 _Suddenly the scene changed he was no longer eight, now thirteen and wore the ever familiar Anbu uniform. He stood in the hallway as she welcomed him back, a routine of theirs whenever he came to visit her after his missions. He silently approached in the kitchen as she asked him how his mission went although she knew full well Anbu members were never allowed to speak about them as Itachi would often remind her when she asked. Not hearing his usual response she turned to face him and as soon as she did she smiled sadly in understanding. "I see so '_ this _' is your mission." She made no effort to resist as if she had expected this to happen for the longest time._

 _"I really had hoped this wouldn't have to happen, perhaps it was foolish of me to hope that somehow the tensions between us and the village would cease." She closed her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ears although the action was simple to Itachi the world had seemed to slow as he tried to commit every movement she made to his memory, something he later regretted doing._

 _"Itachi do not hesitate, not now or from now on okay? Just promise me this before I go. I don't wish to be a burden upon your mind just know that I forgive you alright?" As soon as he had nodded she smiled ready for death, "Tsukuyomi." Was all he said as her life she never lived started to flash before her, not even a second later she collapsed. Itachi held her as she breathed her last words, "Thank you, Itachi."_

 _"Thank you for loving me -." Itachi replied quickly as the light in her eyes faded. He shed one lone tear as he went on to murder the rest of the clan that he had dearly loved as much as he had hated it._

* * *

Silent tears streamed down his face as he thought of **her** the one who haunted his dreams, the one he tried to desperately to forget but could never succeed in doing so. Although he no longer remembered her features or her name he could never forget the way she smiled at him, her bright and jovial smile which she always wore just for him. Only him even in death.

Seeing as he could no longer sleep thanks to the specter of his past he took a cold shower and then preformed his morning routine. Donning one of the Anbu uniforms in the closet he went to the kitchen to make some food at around four in the morning. He made a simple breakfast of eggs and toast, he viewed all food aside from his beloved dango as nothing more than a substance he needed to survive so he never really cared for the taste.

As soon as he was done with his meal he washed the plates and headed straight to the garden. He sat down next to the tree overlooking the pond and koi fish. He started to let go of the world and cleared his mind. He focused on his eyes trying to activate his newly acquired eternal mangekyou sharingan. The design of his mangekyou now had six protrusions rather than three and there were three little tomoe which stayed in the same place as the third stage sharingan.

Pouring chakra into his eyes Itachi activated "Amaterasu" as his eyes fell on a single blade of grass it burned away as the black flames ate it; however, his eye did not bleed nor did he have to close his eyes in pain. Deactivating his sharingan he made his way to the training grounds to warm up for his training session with the sun deity. Not long after he started she appeared and seemed as regal as she had been the other day.

"I see you have started to train, ever the diligent one are you not Itachi?" Amaterasu commented letting Itachi finish his katas. "You praise me too much Amaterasu-sama, I am merely doing as I have been told nothing more and nothing less." Itachi responded.

"Ever so humble as well is there no fault in you?" She praised once more, "While I wish to teach you many things without chakra they are useless even if you learn it. Hence from this day forth you shall start using the "self imposing rule" you must run 500 laps around this compound, if you cannot do those you will do 500 push ups, and if you cannot do those you shall do 500 handstand push ups and so on and so forth until you can do 500 laps around this compound." Had Itachi not been Itachi he would have blanched at the thought of having to do so much though he was already physically fit.

"Itachi while you are well versed in many things your illness deteriorated your body to the point your chakra capacity had lessened considerably. Your spiritual energy is very strong to and we must pair it off with strong physical energy which you do you not have but I assure you with me guiding you, you will reach the pinnacle of the shinobi world. Now begin Itachi do not waste more time then we already have." Answering his unspoken question she handed him weights to go on his arms and legs similar to what Lee and Gai had, "Wear these, we do not have that much time to increase your physical prowess." And with that Itachi started to run, more than he had ever run in his entire life.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh this is my first time writing Itachi or an OC so I'm really sorry if it's not up too standard OTL . I just hope you enjoyed till next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto's characters nor Naruto itself it all belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

Sweat ran down his face as he panted on the ground. He had not been able to complete the 500 laps as he only did 27 laps around her large compound, "Well Itachi? Get started on those push ups." Amaterasu said from her seat on the porch. Itachi did as he was told and went on all fours to start his push ups, this grueling cycle had been going on for four hours and he was given no breaks nor was he allowed to complain.

"Itachi it is not yet noon yet you're already sweating this much, but this is just proof of how you lag behind due to your stamina. You mustn't forget that all the other participants are also training each already with a good stamina and chakra so all they have to do is learn new techniques. You cannot lag behind now Itachi, go on and start again, I shall call you once it is time for lunch." Amaterasu said harshly as Itachi forced himself to go into the push up position and started the grueling task of 500 push ups that was set before him.

* * *

When he was finally allowed to rest he decided to see how much the training actually helped his chakra reserves. He entered a meditative state of mind and began to try and sense his chakra reserves and although it was not by much he could tell almost immediately tell that the reserves had certainly increased due to the training. "I hope you see why I'm putting you through this training, though not by much your chakra reserves have increased have they not?" Amaterasu said from behind him." Itachi did not reply nut a gleam of determination had appeared in his eyes.

Amaterasu continued to sit and watch him train day after day as he exponentially did more and more laps day after day without complaint as he exponentially increased the amount of laps he did every day. Through rain or sun he ran and ran and when he failed he did his push-ups and ran once more. The only breaks he received were for lunch, dinner, and sleep; although, it was much closer to becoming unconscious rather than actually sleeping.

* * *

Sweat ran down his face as he finally did it, one month of hard work allowed him to run 500 damnable laps around Amaterasu's estate with even more damnable weights on. Although he was tired he could see that the Goddess who put him through such torture was pleased with the results. With that he allowed a smile to bloom upon his face due to his accomplishment.

"It seems we can finally start teaching you some jutsus, although you are not allowed to take off the weights till the end of the year you no longer have to run, rejoice dear Itachi all your hard work is bearing fruit." She started to walk to where he stood and stated "I myself specialize in god level fire jutsu although I am not the god of fire the sun is made up of flames; however, my flames are black due to the fact they are not pure flames they are mixed with a thing called 'plasma' it is a mixture of wind and fire." She lectured him as she started to weave hand seals slowly so that Itachi could memorize them " **Fire style: Fire shield!** " she stated before blowing out black flames that surrounded her like a bubble, "These flames are the very same flames that come from your eyes Itachi, if anything were to touch them it would burn away before it could even touch me. This jutsu; however, requires a large amount of chakra to use and should only be used in emergencies. although you can not breathe out these flames you can most likely replicate it with regular flames and adding more chakra into it. Although if you wish to create these black flames that shield you as you run you must first use a wind jutsu then quickly heat up the wind with a fire jutsu to create plasma, in other words these flames." Itachi did not respond as he rapidly absorbed all the information he was given. Forming the sheep seal she dispelled the shield before moving on.

She wasted no time in weaving signs once more for her next jutsu, " **Fire style: Wil-o-wisps** " Six black balls of fire started to appear around her of varying sizes. "This jutsu as you can see summons multiple fireballs each of which you can control mentally as if they are a part of your very body. It is a very useful jutsu for long ranged fighting." She explained as she sent one of the fire balls to a tree as the black flames expanded from the one point and engulfed the entire tree until it was nothing but ash.

"Now Itachi you must practice these before I can go on to teach you the rest of what I know one of which you will have to practice for the rest of the year before even you can master it." She said as she walked back to her usual watching spot on the porch.

Itachi quickly went through hand seals and poured a large amount of chakra into it before blowing out blue flames "Fire style: Flame shield" while the flames were not as powerful as the black flames they were definitely powerful flames. Dispelling the flames Itachi was quite tired, while his chakra reserves were nowhere near Naruto's size they were certainly as big as Kisame's a testament to how much chakra the technique required.

Not forgetting the second way of forming the shield Itachi went through another set of hand seals "Wind style: Great breakthrough" a gust of wind came from his mouth as he blew it around him forming a wind shield not stopping there he then formed the more hand seals and soon not just wind was coming through his breath so we're flames "Fire style: Fire breath" The wind started to speed up due to the heat and soon ionized forming plasma the flames he breathed combined with the plasma and turned black and the shield took form as he finished.

"In terms of speed it appears the blue flames will have to do; however it seems that the second way achieves much more powerful…" Itachi told himself as he watched the flames dance in front of him. "I need to find a way to set off both jutsus consecutively as well, so that I can increase the speed and power of the jutsu as a whole or I can add even more chakra to the flame shield than I already have…this is quite the conundrum…" His prodigious mind worked quickly trying to find a solution to his problem.

Suddenly he started to make hand signs once more starting with what seemed to be the hand seals for the Fire breath jutsu; however, midway through he formed the later half of the hand seals for the Great breakthrough at this Amaterasu had a knowing smile. "Fire style: Flame shield" although the seals and execution were completely different the effect was still the same.

"Good work Itachi I had expected that to actually take a week if not more, it seems I have underestimated your prodigious mind." Itachi did not reply to her praise, only nodding in acceptance of it. "I still have to find a way to replicate **Will-o-wisp** Amaterasu-sama so please do not praise me too much." Itachi stated before he started to actually use the jutsu and although he definitely couldn't use the same technique as he had before he was still able to heat up the flames enough to turn them blue once more.

"Itachi the usage of Will-o-wisp is much more basic than what you might think so I believe that leaving the flames blue is absolutely fine for now. You may rest for today, I have much to plan and prepare for your coming days of training." Amaterasu said standing up and heading to her room.

Itachi did not move immediately after she left but had decided to take her kindness and retired for the day, although it was not yet noon. He changed out of the familiar anbu clothing in favor of a more comfortable dark gray yukata. He sat at his desk choosing another book from the shelf and started to read. This story was completely different from the naive protagonist of the other story whom only wished to make friends. This character was destroyed by his own brilliance and soon became an avenger as he was banished from his own clan who feared that his might had grown too powerful for them to control.

Itachi frowned at the character's actions at times which he deemed inhumane or far too arrogant but at the end of the book the greatest feeling was sympathy for the pain that the main character went through until he died fighting the clan he used to love and protect with his life. Following the main characters actions Itachi began to think about his own past and his own actions. He would never truly regret killing them if it meant he spared the shinobi world from another war.

With that he fell into the hands of sleep for the first time in a month rather than falling to unconsciousness, he prayed for it not to be a nightmare.

* * *

 _"Aniki! Hurry up we're gonna miss the fireworks!" Sasuke said pulling on the sleeve of Itachi's kimono._

 _"Don't be in such a rush Sasuke I'm sure we'll be on time." Itachi said flicking Sasuke's forehead lightly causing Sasuke to pout at him. They headed out soon after to the streets filled with lights and stalls of every kind. "Ah! Shisui!" Sasuke yelled as soon as he saw the man.  
_

 _Shisui smiled and picked up the running Sasuke holding in his arms before greeting both Itachi and Sasuke."Hello Shisui, are you coming back from a mission?" Itachi asked seeing that Shisui still had his jounin outfit on._

 _"Yea but I think I'll hang out with you two before I actually go home." Shisui replied with a let Sasuke lead the way to multiple gaming stalls such as catching the goldfish, shooting the prize, and throwing shuriken. As they made their way to Ichiraku's for some food they met up with a girl in a purple and black kimono._

 _"Hey! are you guys getting ramen for dinner too?" She asked with a bright smile. Sasuke pouted and glared at her before saying, "Get away...ugly woman." The girl froze at the comment and didn't move. Itachi reacted immediately "I'm so sorry - I don't know why he said that... Sasuke apologize to - now." He said to Sasuke sternly whom just stayed in Shisui's arms pouting._

 _"N-no its, its totally fine Itachi, he is just a little kid right now anyway." The girl responded with a nervous smile,"Lets get some ramen now before the fireworks start."_

 _They ordered their meal and quickly finished. As soon as they began to head out Shisui passed Itachi a note._

 _'Go on. I'll keep Sasuke busy. There's a good view of the fireworks from the top of hokage mountain.' Itachi looked up once more to see Shisui and Sasuke walking away from the two of them. He turned to the girl in the purple kimono and held out his hand, "There's a good view on the mountain." She merely smiled at him understanding his unspoken words and took his hand as they walked away from the crowd of people._

 _The fireworks exploded one after another without end, surely they must've been beautiful; however, his eyes could not leave her smiling face that lit up each time a firework bloomed in the sky. "Look Itachi isn't it pretty?" she said turning to him._

 _Itachi simply nodded before leaning in to kiss her. He noted the softness of her plump lips as well as the faint taste of ramen that she had earlier. She didn't anything when he left her lips and continued to her ears, "They are nowhere near as pretty as you are -." Suffice to say she was left a blushing mess by the time he pulled back to get a good look at her face._

 _The fireworks died out and Itachi stood up to start their long trek home. Offering a hand for her to get up he also offered to take her home as it was far too late for any young lady to go home by themselves, ninja or not._

* * *

 **Ok I'm sorry its been awhile I have really slow updates and it may not be the best of chapters but I have no imagination OTL. I can only hope that you kinda liked it. See you guys next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, BTTH, TGR, or WDQK**

 **I want to thank everyone for reviewing my chapters and I have of course known about my problems with grammar so I would like to thank pyrog9991 for being our new beta reader. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Getting out of his futon Itachi a sense of regret overwhelm him as he thought back to his dream. The ever so sweet girl that had haunted him for years, the man he thought of as an older brother, and his innocent and precious little brother they were all he had ever cared about and yet they haunted his dreams reminding him of the past he wished to push aside.

Itachi pushed himself to get ready for the long day of training he had ahead; he could no longer spare time reminiscing on painful memories. As Itachi made his way to the garden he saw a crow with an injured wing laying on the window-still. Taking in the fact he still had an hour left till his lessons with Amaterasu began his trek back to his room with the bird in hand.

He took out a small first aid kit as he began to bandage its wing as he had done many times before for Kisame and his own injuries. When he had finished he admired his own work before going to find a servant to ask for a small bed for animals. He laid the crow down gently on the bed he had acquired as it stared at him intently without any fear, "It appears you will have to stay with me for some time little one. Shall I name you for the time being?" The crow turned it head at his words as if agreeing with what Itachi had said which was impossible unless it was a summoning animal.

"Then for the ability to stare at me so fearlessly I shall bestow the name Yuji." Itachi smiled at the little bird before realizing how much time had passed, "It appears it is time for me to leave Yuji." Itachi said getting up to leave. As he headed out the door Yuji cawed at him as if he were saying his goodbyes. By the time Itachi had made it to the garden his mind had cleared and he was in a much better mood compared to when he had awoke full of emotion whether it be regret, fear, or sadness, or even a mix of all three.

* * *

"This is rare, for you to arrive later than I, did something happen?" Amaterasu said glancing at him from her usual seat. "It was nothing Amaterasu-sama, just a little bird I found on the way." Itachi calmly responded as he sat next to her.

"I see... Moving onward Itachi today I shall teach you how to enter sage mode." At this Itachi a genuinely shocked expression came to his face as he only knew of two people who had come to learn sage mode. He also knew it was only taught in two places...until now.

"I know you must be wondering about why you can learn it from me Itachi; however, have you forgotten where you are? This is Heaven the place where we gods have persisted for millennia. This place holds the knowledge of this entire universe and many different arts. Let alone sage arts there are many different techniques and skills that come from this universe. However, you do not have the power to achieve these skills with chakra rather you must shed yourself of it if you wished to ascend to become an even greater power such as deity arts and the like which require a completely different energy called 'spiritual energy' (1)" Amaterasu paused before speaking again, "It appears I have said too much."

Itachi sat there silently absorbing the information his mentor had given him, 'Spiritual energy? Why is it that I have never heard of such a thing?' Itachi's prodigal mind pondered and quickly put pieces together so it would paint the picture for him, 'She said that this was the combination of all the knowledge of the universe hence those techniques must be from another world likely stronger than our own.' Itachi concluded as Amaterasu talked about how he would train to enter sage mode.

"...you must be able to keep still when you gather the natural energy from the world around you; however, there is a loophole that has come to light due to Uzumaki Naruto, you can stay in combat and leave a shadow clone to gather the natural energy so that you may enter sage mode. Of course before you can attempt this you must become a sage unlike Jiraya and Naruto you will become a heavenly sage rather than a toad sage." She paused to drink a little tea, clearly the excessive talking was drying her throat but she persisted, "There are many more benefits that come with being a heavenly sage thus the training is much harsher than that of the toads or snakes. If you collect too much natural energy from the world you will become one with it and dissipate leaving nothing about the fact you had even existed. it is also much harder to dispel this natural energy, you must endure 9 divine lighting strikes to get rid of the excess. Do not worry if you start to fade away I shall call upon the lightning immediately." Amaterasu said smiling a little at the end of her explanation to which a cold sweat broke out on Itachi.

It appeared that after being reborn not only did his easy going life as a fugitive go away having a mentor once more was increased his stress far too much. he cried inwardly wishing to go back to the embrace of nothingness in death. However, Itachi was no ordinary man much less a coward who ran away at mere training and so he endured as he always had when troubles came to him. He endured and no matter the weathering he stood tall like an immovable mountain, strong and tough as years go by without change.

Itachi began his training under the keen eye of his mentor, he began by entering a meditative state of mind and trying to sense everything around him, as the world got darker the more clear everything around him became until he could sense the chakra in the air (2). As he started to absorb this energy the feeling of euphoria spread all over his body and he started to absorb more and more. Suddenly a large amount of pain began flowing through his body, it was indescribable and every cell in his body screamed in agony. When he opened his eyes Itachi realized he was somewhat translucent and was being struck by divine lightning. With each strike of lightning his body began to become more and more opaque, yet every strike was more powerful and much more painful than the last.

"Itachi do you know what you did wrong?" Amaterasu asked bluntly, painfully Itachi responded with a nod understanding that he had absorbed far too much nature energy. "Good then you can begin again." She said coldly as Itachi sat up to meditate again.

* * *

Sage mode obviously wasn't going to come easily even for a prodigy such as Itachi. It was made even harder seeing how difficult it was to get rid of any extra natural energy Itachi had accidentally absorbed. By his third failure it was time for their usual lunch break. They headed to the dining room where a servant came out and served a tray with a bowl of rice, a dish of green beans, a plate of fish, and finally some miso soup on the side. They ate their lunch in silence with only the sound of chopsticks and chewing echoing through the room.

This day was different though as Amaterasu spoke, "Itachi I heard that you have been suffering from night terrors as of late are you okay? Is it because training has been too stressful or tiring?" Her usual composed voice was laced with a layer of worry for her only student. Itachi looked up from his food with a small smile on his face at his mentor's worries, "No I'm perfectly fine, in fact I would like to train harder so that I can pass out without the time for my body to create such dreams." He replied trying to dispel her worry for him.

"...My dear Itachi it is not good to strain yourself like that as your teacher I will not allow it. Tomorrow we will go to visit a friend of mine so do not worry about training tonight and just get a good nights sleep." Amaterasu ordered sternly she left no room for objection so Itachi could only sit there and nod his head in compliance.

"Oh I didn't get to tell you earlier but another benefit of the heavenly sage mode is the control you have over natural energy. By using the natural energy around you, you can propel yourself and navigate through the air. Due to the fact heavenly sages can command natural energy so well you can also force natural energy into others causing them to dissipate into the world. Heavenly sage mode also does what all other sage modes do and increase all of your basic powers such as healing and strength." Amaterasu explained while taking small bites of food, "Perhaps the best part about heavenly sage mode is how it looks, it gives you a pair of wings made from natural energy which you can conceal." Itachi while not one to be superficial had to agree that would indeed be as 'cool' as Amaterasu had put it.

Without much else to talk about the rest of the meal degraded back into silence before they headed off to the garden to train once more.

* * *

The next day had come quickly and they headed out around two hours before noon had struck. Itachi had donned a black yukata instead of his usual anbu clothing with Amaterasu wearing her usual red and orange kimono.

It was the first time Itachi had even left the manor and when he left the gates in front of him were islands of every size and shape and color. "Each island houses a god the larger the island the more powerful the god." Amaterasu explained quickly as she waved for a passing boatman. She gave him directions to where they were headed and the boat started to move. When Itachi looked downwards he saw no river or clouds just air, 'How is this ship moving? Heaven is truly amazing...' he stared at all these thing dumbfounded by each and every thing he saw.

Itachi remembered what Amaterasu had said about island size and the power of the god so when he looked back to their island he was astounded, to say their home was large would be an understatement. It's diameter seemed to be over 700 meters with three small islands connected to it each of which had a diameter of 50-200 meters. Itachi calmed his excitement as they reached their destination. The island was somewhat smaller than Amaterasu's and only had two miniature islands connected, but it still dwarfed all the surrounding islands. Amaterasu led him to the gates of the manor and a servant came to greet her.

"To whom do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" The servant asked asking for the goddesses' name.

"Go tell Okuninushi that Amaterasu has come to visit him." She said calmly; however, the servant immediately stiffened and nodded his head before rushing off to find his master.

Not long after the servant left a man with long black hair tied in a ponytail with striking blue eyes in a black kimono appeared. His appearance put any mortal to shame as he gracefully flew down towards Amaterasu and Itachi.

"I see you've finally decided to come out of your shell after three hundred years to come and visit me Amaterasu." Okuninushi said with a gentle smile as he looked to her. "And this is...?" Resting his questioning gaze on Itachi.

"I am Itachi Uchiha, Amaterasu's current student, I am pleased to make your acquaintance Okuninushi-sama." Itachi bowed as he introduced himself to the God. Okuninushi stared a little stunned by him.

"You...I like you! It's been so many years since someone has been that respectful to me..." Okkuninushi cried, "How about you become my student? I'll teach you everything I know!" He said excitedly a complete opposite to how he acted mere moments ago with Amaterasu.

Before Itachi could reply Okuninushi was kicked in to a tree. When Itachi looked at Amaterasu she was gracefully holding a sleeve to her mouth, "I'm sorry Okuninushi I seem to have _slipped_." Amaterasu said with a dark haughty smile and Itachi swore he saw an evil glint her eye but it was gone as Amaterasu returned to being serene.

"What do you mean you _slipped_?! Is this what you do to your _only_ friend?!" Okuninushi cried out as he climbed out of the tree. Amaterasu said nothing as she let him rant about her cruel treatment of him.

"Are you done spouting nonsense Okuninushi? I only came her for two things and if you don't stop I'll leave." Amaterasu threatened, quickly Okuninushi stopped his protest before he grudgingly asked, "What is it that you want from me?"

"Firstly I want you to give me a 11 months worth of sleeping medicine, secondly I want you to teach Itachi medical ninjutsu for the next 11 months, and finally you need to come and live with me." Amaterasu listed off all her demands to him.

Okuninushi looked at her seriously, "Are you sure you want me to teach him? I can't guarantee he can even learn medical ninjutsu."

Amaterasu closed her eyes in contemplation; however, it was clear her mind was made, "You will train him Okuninushi I will have no objections from you, and Itachi is not weak either do not underestimate him.

Okuninushi grinned before looking at Itachi, "Well I guess you are my student now whether you like it or not Itachi!"

Itachi smiled lightly, "I am honored to be your student Okuninushi-sama." With that they set off to Amaterasu's island.

* * *

 **1\. This actually comes from a series called 'The Great Ruler' which is the sequel of BTTH and WDQK which are light novels with manhua.**

 **2\. I know that Naruto needed to use the special toad oil to actually start to sense this but it was stated in the beginning of the series that the sharingan allows the user to see and sense" chakra so I'm summing up his ability to sense natural energy so quickly to his sharingan.**

 **If your wondering why I incorporated these other series in it's because of what the Otsutsuki clan can do. I wanted to expaned on the concept of different worlds and universes so I hope you guys dont mind the little cross over. Until next time. (^-^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only my OCs.**

 **Special thanks to our wonderful beta reader Pyrog9991. If it weren't for Pyrog my work would be riddled with mistakes XD.**

* * *

Itachi's days following the addition of Okuninushi were harder than it had ever been before. Alongside his heavenly sage training he had various medical techniques pounded into him right after his lessons with Amaterasu. The heavenly sage training took a toll on him, but lately the pain from the divine lightning was becoming more and more bearable. He had been able to grasp the amount of natural energy he needed to absorb, but Itachi could not keep the energy from going rampant within his body. Clearly it was a powerful force of energy that needed time to control.

It was two weeks into his training before he had a breakthrough. As he focused on controlling the natural energy inside his body to flow outwards behind him, they formed wings and looked as if they were formed by flowing light. Specks of golden light would appear and disappear around the ethereal wings of black light.

Amaterasu smile at her student when he finally opened his eyes, "Congratulations Itachi you've finally done it. You've become a heavenly sage." A wave of euphoria passed through Itachi as a small smile formed on his face.

He kneeled before Amaterasu, "It would not have been possible without your guidance Amaterasu-sama." Itachi said respectfully to his mentor. "Of course what teacher would hope that their student fails? Teachers are meant to guide and help you, but as to whether or not they can actually do something that is all up to the student so do not thank me Itachi." Amaterasu said back.

However, this nice bonding between master and student was it was interrupted by Okuninushi, "Itachi it's almost time for your lessons with me, do you want lunch?" Okuninushi had calmed down quite a bit after their first meeting and returned to being a graceful and elegant deity. Itachi quickly got up onto his feet before heading toward Okuninushi so that they could head straight to the study, "I don't need to eat." Was all he said before waling ahead.

He had always been a studious student in Konoha and even in heaven this trait did not leave him. He dedicated his time with Okuninushi to ask clarifying questions about information he had studied about the night before. 'This guy... he picks things apart and learns it so easily... he might be the best student I've ever had.' Okuninushi thought to himself as he watched Itachi grab another medical book to add to his growing stack, 'Then again he's the only student I've ever had...' Okuninushi decided then and there he would spare no efforts in training Itachi. With this will he quickly called Itachi over, "Itachi leave the books as they are we will come back to them soon. For now though come with me I have many things to show you." Okuninushi turned to leave as Itachi silently followed behind.

* * *

Okuninushi quickly took to the air; however, five seconds into flight he had realized Itachi was no longer behind him. "While I have finally become a heavenly sage I still need to absorb natural energy before I can fly, but I fear it would take too much time for me to absorb the required energy at the level I am now. So, may we take a boat instead?" Itachi eloquently asked Okuninushi.

Okuninushi felt embarrassed about the fact he had forgotten such a fact and immediately nodded as the called over a boatman to take him to his home. When they reached the island he did not go straight to his home but instead led Itachi to the edge of the island. forming hand seals until he ended on tiger he said "Release" as a large island like platform started to appear and rise before them. It was about 200 meters in diameter and was filled with overgrown trees and plants. Turning to Itachi, whom did not appear shocked as he had expected, he told him simply, "Follow me."

Itachi glanced around and started to notice something strange about the plants on the island, they were all ridiculously rare medicinal plants! Okuninushi seemed to have noticed his expression and smiled, "It took you longer than I thought it would for you to notice. It has taken me quite a long time to procure all these plants but even a single one would easily be worth over a million ryo in human world, of course they have no use here as gods do not get sick." Okuninushi spoke of how he had gained each herb whether through battle or friendship each tale was different.

Eventually they reached what appeared to be a large oak it looked to have a diameter of about 10 meters which for an oak was quite large. Okuninushi made a couple hand seals once again and the tree began to shake, and a small hole large enough for a squirrel to live in opened up inside there appeared to be three or five small books. Without any hesitation Okuninushi grabbed all of them before handing them to Itachi,"These books are my treasures and are priceless. They have techniques and medicines which can even instantly allow you to enter sage mode of course each medicine has it's own repercussions it varies from person to person." Okuninushi looked at Itachi seriously looking in his eye as if he were searching for something. "Master I do not have many words to say other than thank you. This is such an amazing opportunity you are giving me, I truly thank you." Itachi replied humbly, bowing his head deeply.

Okuninushi nodded at his words and said, "I do not wish for you to use these techniques for anything bad; however, I know what humans are like I can only hope you can restrain your human urges." With that he led them back to the main island after which he re-activated the genjutsu over the smaller island.

As soon as they got back Itachi threw himself into reading the books Okuninushi had given him, neglecting to even sleep. By the time he had finished comprehending the first book and its techniques it was already time for his daily training with Amaterasu.

* * *

This cycle of learning and sleepless nights continued for five months till the nightmares came once more. It was already Autumn the time of when the world was dyed black and red for Itachi. Since the time of the massacre this season had been cruel to him relentlessly reminding him of his sins and the one he killed. He even once resorted to fighting Kisame, which would only lead to injuries of the worst scale, so that he could enter a comatose like state of rest so that he would be unable to visualize _them_.

Their blood splattered on the wall, their haunting screams as they died, and the eyes that stared at him in abject horror and decrepit hate. One day he awoke to a particularly bad nightmare, the death of his parents and their eerie acceptance of death. He was pale all throughout his training with Amaterasu to the point she told him that, "If you cannot concentrate on the path of a sage you shouldn't even train. It shall only serve to worsen your condition and power; cancel all your lessons today with Okuninushi and go to Dr. Isami." Amaterasu ordered him worryingly knowing how her student was even if he was dying he would not stop training with her.

Itachi listened to her and went to Dr. Isami, a kind old man with a vast amount of knowledge on medicine and healing techniques, and was prescribed some suppressants in case the nightmares became too much for him to handle. Of course these suppressants were only a last resort and were to be used when he could no longer handle the dreams. Of course Itachi was prideful in his own way so he decided not to take them ignoring Dr. Isami's recommendations. He quickly thanked the doctor and went to his room to prepare to go to sleep.

* * *

 _"Itachi I will never stop being a ninja no matter what you say to me!" A shadowy figure yelled at him Itachi could only sigh internally as he saw her reaction. He tried to reason with her, "- being a ninja is really taxing especially for women as you know many things worse than death could happen and-" before he could finish his sentence the shadowy figure interrupted, "I won't quit! I won't ever stop being a ninja. Is it so wrong of me to keep the last dreams of my father alive? Or keep his memory alive?" The shadowy figure started to cry._

 _In place of the radiant illuminating smile that was omnipresent in his dreams there was instead a frown full of so many different emotions: sadness, anger, confusion, betrayal, etc. Itachi himself couldn't help but feel bad but he still felt himself to be correct in telling the shadowy figure to retire. The shadowy figure suddenly stood up before yelling, "Itachi you idiot!" before running away._

 _The whole time Itachi could only sit there as he watched her figure disappear in the distance; however, out of nowhere a pain came from his head and when he looked behind him there was the figure of his old teammate, Shinko, "Itachi you should know better than to make a girl cry" she said in a condemning tone, "Now go on chase after - now." Itachi could only nod as he ran after the figure._

 _The scene began to change and now the shadowy figure was in his arms again... dying. This time the figure didn't have that kind accepting smile at death but that frown of disappointment, betrayal, and confusion. She started to talk, "You did this to me Itachi... You took away my dream... You took away the memory of my father... YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY!" She suddenly yelled while angry tears streamed down her face. The world began to twist and his vision began to blur as her words rang in his ears and then the world went black._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed sorry for the late release Armageddon (school finals) is coming. Till next chapter~.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/ Beta'd by the amazing Pyrog9991 :D I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Five and a half months flew by. Itachi had made major improvements in training by sacrificing more and more of his sleep. He staved the dreams off by learning the secrets to medicine and medical ninjutsu at night and by day he threw himself into training to be a sage as well as any new techniques Amaterasu would so graciously give him. These past five and a half months have been worse than all those years on the run, he could no longer distract himself with taking care of Sasuke or finding ways to protect his village. Today was the day that had marked a year in which he had been with Amaterasu, as such, when he reached the dining room, she had a set up something special.

"Itachi it has been a year since you've come under my tutelage and I've taught you as much as you could learn. I even brought in another god to teach you." Amaterasu began solemnly, "The time for you to repay me for all of this work has now come, Itachi; you must win the ninja games for me." Hearing this, Itachi remembered what she had first told him when he was revived, 'I almost forgot I'm not just her student... I am a tool for her path to being the overlord of gods.'

Itachi had no emotion after this realization. He had been a tool all his life and as such had no problem helping a person who had done so much for him. The same could be said for Okuninushi. Itachi would help his teachers in anyway he could, whether it meant becoming a tool or otherwise; however, that does not mean he would blindly follow them and go against his own morals. Seriously Itachi stated, "You mustn't worry Amaterasu-sama, to repay you for this life of mine and all that you've taught me, I am willing to be the tool to your glory."

Amaterasu frowned at his frame of thought, "Itachi you should not think of yourself so lowly as you just did, before you are a tool you are my protege as well as Okuninushi's. You mustn't forget that. Now," Amaterasu broke from her little lecture and gestured to a servant to bring her something, "this is my gift to you so that you have a higher chance of surviving in the games. It is a spacial ring inscribed with a tiny storage seal. It can hold anything within a 1000 meter by 1000 meter area, so it is quite large, you will be able to store what you wish at will and will also be able to take it out with nothing more than a thought." She handed him the ring, it was a silver ouroboros with rubies as eyes. Itachi put it on his right ring finger where the vermilion ring of the Akatsuki used to reside.

"Now that we have had that settled, I think it is time we go to bid goodbye to Okuninushi and head to the palace." They left the dining room and headed to Okuninushi's quarters. Amaterasu bothered not with knocking as it was her own home and opened the door to find Okuninushi hunched over his table with medicine of some sort. Sitting up he kept his back to them and he held out a bottle of blue pills, "Itachi these are for you they are called Vermilion Pills. You should only use these when you truly are on the verge of death, they have the power to heal all wounds instantaneously and restore your chakra but you will be left immobile for close to ten minutes. There are only three because of the rare materials that are required to make them. I only hope you will never have to use them." Itachi gratefully took the pills bowing lowly in thanks, "Go before I try to stop you and win Itachi." Okuninushi turned to give him a smile that didn't quite reach the eyes that were clouded from unshed tears.

Itachi smiled at his teacher and bowed, "I shall win this tournament for both you and Amaterasu-sama." Itachi left the room leaving both of his teachers alone.

"Since when were you such a softy Bakanushi-sama?" Amaterasu gave him a teasing smile. "Who do you think you're calling a softy?! I'm pretty sure you would out right cry if he were to die." He retorted.

"I'm not so attached that I would grieve over him. Although he is my first student he will not be the last." She responded with finality. "I am surprised you were allowed to say that but at the same time I can also say 'Amaterasu will cry if Itachi dies.' Does that mean the truth of what you just said is something that you are trying to force upon yourself?" He refused to drop the subject testing her words with the truth of a gods words... after all gods tell no lie. Amaterasu glared at Okuninushi before meeting up with Itachi to go to the 'Arena'.Arena'.

* * *

It was a beautiful arena that occupied the entire island which wasn't that big in of itself. The island was about 200 meters in diameter with the arena being 190 meters in diameter. The arena was not a full circle but instead a semicircle with the front as open as can be. The walls and the seats were all made from white marble, the circular floor was also made of marble with intricate designs weaving its way around, and in the very center of the entire thing was a small stand for the MC. The island although small had small waterfalls on its side falling down to the clouds below before disappearing altogether.

"Come with me Itachi we shall be going to the participant's area to sign in." Amaterasu led Itachi to a side of the stands where a minor god stood with pen and paper. "Amaterasu-sama it's a pleasure to meet you. Is this your representative for the event? What is his name?"

"His name is Itachi Uchiha, and he is the figurehead in my place for the event. May I question where we shall be staying as we wait for the other participants?" The god started to search through his papers rapidly before responding, "Oh yes the current king has made the decision to separate the God and representative for this event. The representative shall head down below to the waiting rooms while the god shall sit atop with the current king." The god motioned for Itachi to follow him as the wall opened and revealed a brightly lit stairway. Amaterasu left shortly after the door closed and went to sit next to a throne made of gold with a seat and back of red velvet.

As Amaterasu sat down to the right of throne a light and cordial voice called to her, "Greetings elder sister. How have you been these last hundred years?" Looking up she saw a man with long white hair tied in a high ponytail, he was around six feet tall (1.82 m) and wore a white ceremonial kimono with cyan accents. Amaterasu looked straight into his clear blue eyes before responding, "I have been well Tsukuyomi, might I ask whom your representative is?"

"I'm afraid you may not dear sister; however, I will tell you that my representative is the exact counter to your representative." Tsukuyomi smiled a little before sitting to her right, "Do you know when Susanoo and the others are coming?"

"I'm afraid not little brother, lets change the subject for now... How is it going with Xi Wangmu?" Amaterasu smirked as her brother began blushing madly, "Ah you grew up so fast one moment you were a baby and now you're a grown god who's in love. Ahhh how the time flies." Glaring at his sister he childishly retorted, "It's not as if you don't have your own crush on the 'oh so lovely' Okunin-" before he finished Amaterasu hit his arm ending his 'nonsense'.

One by one gods from all over the world began to flood in including the ever illusive King, Zeus. All of the gods, whether they were in the sky, benches, or heirs kneeled before him. " **Stand**." He commanded. His word was absolute, in the heavens rank was everything and he was of the highest one, the **King**.

* * *

Underground was a hallway full of black doors to different room the walls were painted white and the ceiling black. The hanging lights radiated an orange glow upon the white walls. Itachi was led to the right where he assumed was right under the arena and to the first room on his left. The room small and had few things including a desk and two chairs, mirrors, some plants, and complimentary weapons scrolls. Itachi was left to think by himself until the event began and so he decided to rest.

Outside another girl was being led to her waiting room when she suddenly stopped in front of a room, "This chakra signature..." the minor god turned around at her mumbles, "What was that Izumi-sama?" Izumi turned to the minor god with a smile, "It was nothing please continue."

'So you're here too Itachi... Lets hope we don't meet on the battlefield.' She sighed at the thought of how bittersweet it was, to meet again was such a joyous thing but considering their circumstances it tore her heart apart.

 _"Which training field are we going to today Itachi?" A girl asked, "Hmmm how about the seventh? We haven't used that one in awhile."_

 _"The seventh it is! First one there gets a handicap!" With that the girl disappeared with a gust of leaves in her place not even a second later Itachi disappeared in a puff a smoke. "Aha I made it first! Let's see what shall I limit you to this time?" She had a cheeky smile on her face, "Ow!" Itachi flicked her forehead with a small smile on his face, "Don't be so cheeky - or I'll win next time."_

 _Sticking her tongue out she smiled at him,"Then this time... You can't use Substitution!" Itachi nodded at the terms and so began their spar. Izumi only had to get a single hit on Itachi as per usual of course this was never an easy task with his taijutsu attack she used was dodged while all of her ninjutsu were countered with the opposite element. In the end she was on the grass panting while Itachi calmly sat next to her. "This isn't fair Itachi! How are you so strong?" She was panting tiredly as she talked but slowly her breath began to even out, "Itachi do you wanna get dango?"  
_

 _Itachi stood up almost immediately while holding out his hand for her, "You lost so you're treating us both right -?"_

A knock on the door awoke Itachi, it was the minor god from before and led Itachi to a small pod. He stood there waiting inn darkness when the roof suddenly opened and the floor upon which he stood began to rise. The sudden light from the sun blinded him for a moment.

* * *

A girl with sky blue hair tied on the left side of her head with white rose headed to the center of the arena where there was a stage, "Welcome one and all! I am Qing Niao otherwise known as the great Xi Wangmu's messenger bird! I shall be hosting the Ninja Games this time and I hope you shall all enjoy!" Her voice echoed as she turned her blue miko outfit to face the crowd, "This period is for the Gods of the east to rule, let me introduce the **King candidates** : The Jade King, Orihime, Amaterasu-no-Mikoto, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, Susanoo-no-Mikoto, Izanami-no-Mikoto, Izanagi-no-Mikoto, Bishamonten, Ebisu, Daikoku, Binbokusai, Tenjin, Shin Nong, Habaek, Shinigami, Bi Ryeom, Busang, Mizuhanome, Takemikazuchi, and Kagutsuchi." Qing Niao stopped to take a breath after the long list of names.

"I shall now introduce their representatives respectively: Nagato Uzumaki, Hashirama Senju, Itachi Uchiha, Izumi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Kakuzu, Sasori, Yahiko, Izuna Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Kisame, Tobirama Senju, Konan, Neji Hyuuga, Zetsu, Jiraya, and Deidara." As she called off the names they rose to the arena behind her. A large screen seemingly made of water also appeared and showed images the candidates next to their own representatives.

Each representative looked around assessing each other showing mixed reactions of confusion and shock. In Itachi's case his whole world stopped when he realized the two people who knew him best were alive again and promptly realizing he would have to fight them his heart sank at the thought of having to kill her again what was her name? Yes Izumi dear dear Izumi ah how he forgot her and how sad it was he would have to kill her again.

"Seeing as you've all seen each other now I will have to ask you to gather in groups of four before I announce the details about the game you shall all be playing." The representatives stood stock still before the first person moved. It was Madara he had rushed to Izuna's side giving him a bone crushing hug Tobirama and Hashirama soon joined them forming one group. Kushina leapt into Minato's arms with a smiling Jiraya watching over them, Neji awkwardly joined their group as he had no other place to join. Deidara casually walked to his old partners and joined them while Zetsu quietly stood with them. While Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato joyfully talked to each other Kakuzu joined forming yet another group. This left Itachi, Izumi, Shisui, and Kisame to form the final group.

"It seems that you've all joined groups then it is time to tell you of the game. Usually we would hold a tournament style game where each representative would fight each other and at the end all participants would be allowed to come back to life; however, this year out King Zeus-sama has decided to change that. This time you shall not fight each other with meaningless strength but with wit and integrity! You shall be sent to the Ninja world in which you all came from; however, you shall be on the other side of the world in which you were born. It is called Asia and has three countries: Korea, China, and Japan. The game is that the first group to conquer all three countries will be allowed to stay alive after the entire competition is complete with the sad side effect of all other teams perishing. Once the team that takes over Asia is decided they will then move on to the usual tournament style fighting."

The arena stilled and not a sound was made. The candidates were clearly shaken up upon the thought that their representatives- their disciples might very well die for good. Though a year is a short time for any god they rarely interact with other beings, loneliness was their truest and most consistent friend. The olive branched they extended to those ephemeral beings was already nothing short of amazing. Although time had stilled in their hearts and bodies the world moved on.


End file.
